


Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Don Giovanni

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen, spnopera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promoting a new challenge community on LJ - spnopera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Don Giovanni

This was the second of my banners for the new [](http://spnopera.livejournal.com/profile)[spnopera](http://spnopera.livejournal.com/) community challenge (starting in May, folks, don't miss it!)

I thought I'd try casting Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Mozart's doomed and not particularly likeable hero, Don Giovanni.

Teaser  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/16815624970)  
The final pic without the lettering  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/16987186631)  
Process for those interested  
I found some interesting promo pics for a Met Opera production with [Mariusz Kwiecien](http://www.themusichall.org/assets/uploads/images/11_10_DON-GIOVANNI_event.jpg) as the Don. He became my model, with JDM's face of course.

So first the outline sketch  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/16367989803)  
followed by a background texture and some colouring in PaintTool Sai  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/16800642240)  
I tried adding a dark blue texture overlay to make it more ominous.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/16939639745)  
I then added the hands dragging Don Giovanni to Hell. The hands are from a photo of Hands from Hell at Wat Rong Khun, the White Temple, Thailand - found doing an image search. Then bit more painting of JDM's face and costume in Sai and in PS.  
The lettering was the last thing to be added.  
Et voila, the banner  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/16365022904)


End file.
